<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all's well that ends well by eatsumus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426835">all's well that ends well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsumus/pseuds/eatsumus'>eatsumus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>darling, you're my (lover) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Lifestyles, Anal Sex, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Day 01: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff February 2021, M/M, Morning Sex, Romance, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, SakuAtsu Precious™</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsumus/pseuds/eatsumus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“You are very, very conceited, my love,” Kiyoomi says, voice fond.</p>
  <p>“And you are very, very annoying, my darling,” Atsumu retorts, just as fond sounding.</p>
</blockquote>alternatively: my day 01 entry for skts fluff week and the continuation to this <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197515">fluffy fic</a>. <b>Fluff with a little PWP.</b>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>darling, you're my (lover) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all's well that ends well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this is my entry for sakuatsu fluff week - day 01: domestic. and this is also a continuation to my previous sakuatsu fic! i hope you all like this uwu thank you to sakuatsufluffweek mods for arranging this event!</p><p>And also, happy valentine's to everyone! ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Life is— <em>good</em>.</p><p class="p1">That’s the only description Kiyoomi can come up with how his life has changed in a span of <em>three</em> <em>months</em>. From adopting <em>Amaya </em>to making it official with <em>Atsumu </em>after their third date, life is <em>good</em> and he doesn’t have any complains about it.</p><p class="p1">Well, <em>maybe </em>he has complains about his work load. Being a coach to High School volleyball players has Kiyoomi stressing over competitions and game strategies and making sure these kids pass their tests. Really, this is the only complain he has. Other than that, he cannot ask for anything else because his everything is at home, waiting for him with a take-out since it’s Friday and they do take-outs on Fridays.</p><p class="p1">After leaving the school and telling the kids to <em>rest well </em>and <em>absolutely no overworking this weekend</em>, Kiyoomi quickly heads home to his family.</p><p class="p1">Family consisting of one Rottweiler who likes to suffocate Kiyoomi in the mornings and one dog café employee who loves dogs more than Kiyoomi himself. <em>Well</em>. Sort of.</p><p class="p1">“I’m home!”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi calls out and before he can even hang his jacket on the hallway closet, <em>Amaya </em>is in front of him, barking and panting, walking in circles and demanding for his attention. Atsumu’s giggles reaches his ears and he smiles to himself, thankful for the warm welcome.</p><p class="p1">“Hi, Amaya. Had a good day at the café?” He asks his dog, tickling his chin and earning a lick to his face.</p><p class="p1">Atsumu peeks from the kitchen, hair tied into an apple hair. “Welcome home, Omi! ‘m just preparing the pizza and some beer. Which beer d’ya want?”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi blinks at his boyfriend’s hair, swallowing a laugh at the adorable sight. “Uh, just <em>Cass </em>is fine. What’s up with your hair, babe?”</p><p class="p1">Atsumu pulls a bottle of <em>Cass </em>from the fridge before fully turning towards him, tilting his head to the side and looking like <em>Hana </em>and <em>Haru</em>, the two Border Collies that has the customers of the dog café slash adoption centre that Atsumu works for coming back again and again.</p><p class="p1">“What?” Atsumu scrunches his nose cutely, eyes bright. “<em>Mira</em> visited the café with Kita-san and she wanted to do my hair so I let her.”</p><p class="p1">Mira, Kita and Aran’s adopted daughter, a cute kid that has Kiyoomi wrapped around her pinky finger. He hums and cocks a brow as he walks forward and presses a kiss on Atsumu’s forehead before ruffling the apple hair that he has.</p><p class="p1">“It’s cute,” Kiyoomi says, tugging at it.</p><p class="p1">Atsumu huffs and shoves the bottle of beer against his chest. “I know I’m cute, Omi. It’s why ya love me.”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi grabs the can of beer and holds it loosely as he smiles at his boyfriend. He’s <em>so cute </em>and Kiyoomi can’t help but trail his nose down the side of Atsumu’s cheek, breathing in his sweet scent courtesy of his vanilla body wash and peach lotion. He hears Atsumu hum while wrapping his arms around Kiyoomi’s waist, tilting his neck to the side as Kiyoomi presses a kiss on his jaw, trailing down to his neck.</p><p class="p1"><em>Love</em>.</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi has always thought it was ridiculous to say it <em>too</em> <em>fast</em>. He’s never liked declaring that he loves someone too early in the relationship because it felt too— quick, too hasty. But with Atsumu, three months in and Kiyoomi is whispering <em>I love you </em>to him every time he gets the chance to. It might not be everyday but it’s often enough that Atsumu has become comfortable with referring to it and Kiyoomi <em>loves </em>that.</p><p class="p1">He loves him.</p><p class="p1">Pressing a soft kiss on Atsumu’s lips, Kiyoomi whispers, “I love you.”</p><p class="p1">Atsumu kisses back, lips soft and warm, tasting like his favourite strawberry chapstick. “Love you too, Omi.”</p><p class="p1">And then Amaya barks below them, trying to get their attention. They both look down and giggle, Kiyoomi patting Amaya’s head.</p><p class="p1">“Ah, we love you too, my sweet <em>Amaya</em>,” Atsumu says, hugging Amaya briefly before he drags Kiyoomi to the living room. “Do you want to eat first? Ya can shower after, hm?”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi allows himself to be dragged, holding Atsumu’s hand loosely. “Yeah, I’m hungry. I forgot to eat lunch.”</p><p class="p1">Atsumu pushes him on the sofa and stands in front of him, looking at him with a frown with his hands on his hips. He looks <em>ridiculous </em>because he’s wearing one of Kiyoomi’s old volleyball jersey, the one from when he moved to <em>Osaka </em>and joined a professional volleyball team for five years before quitting playing volleyball completely, finding it too <em>time consuming</em>. The jersey fits enough that it doesn’t hang on Atsumu’s frame but it’s also big enough that it rests just by his ass, lower body only covered in boxer shorts. He looks ridiculous <em>and </em>cute and Kiyoomi can’t resist but smile at him, so fucking <em>whipped</em>.</p><p class="p1">“I told you to never forget to eat,” Atsumu frowns. “I know you’re busy but please take care of yourself.” He sighs and Kiyoomi feels <em>scolded</em>. Atsumu then hands him a plate filled with three pieces of pizza with a couple pieces of fried chicken on the side. “Eat,” he demands.</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi stares at his plate before he looks up at Atsumu who’s putting one slice of pizza on his plate but more chicken on the side. Huh.</p><p class="p1">“Uh, isn’t this too much—“</p><p class="p1">“Nope,” Atsumu settles beside Kiyoomi and unmutes the television that’s showing the evening news. Amaya settles by their feet, waiting for a piece of chicken to accidentally fall from one of their plates. “If I can finish this, ya can finish that.”</p><p class="p1">“But—“</p><p class="p1">“Nope.”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi sighs in defeat and starts eating his pizza. And only when he’s swallowed his first bite does he realise how <em>famished </em>he is. Atsumu might be on to something here— Hmm.</p><p class="p1">“Tastes good,” Kiyoomi moans, shoving the remaining of the slice inside his mouth.</p><p class="p1">Atsumu snorts beside him, the crunch of his fried chicken loud in the midst of the reporter talking about a western political problem.</p><p class="p1">“I told ya,” Atsumu turns to him, smirk on his face. There’s a smear of chicken crumb on the corner of his lips and Kiyoomi wipes it with his thumb, licking it after. Atsumu doesn’t even bat an eye at the action, too used to Kiyoomi doing things <em>like this</em>. Kiyoomi smiles and Atsumu looks at him weirdly. “What?”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi shrugs, picks another piece of pizza. “Your ugly face makes me happy.”</p><p class="p1">“Hey,” Atsumu shoves his own chicken in Kiyoomi’s mouth, probably a way to shut him up. Kiyoomi bites at it, humming at the taste while Atsumu continues, “I’m telling ‘Samu you think he’s ugly.”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi chews, swallows, and holds Atsumu’s wrist so he can finish the chicken himself. “I didn’t say that.”</p><p class="p1">Atsumu pouts, letting Kiyoomi eat his chicken. “You called me ugly and we are twins. Therefore you think he’s ugly too.”</p><p class="p1">“Not the same,” Kiyoomi says after swallowing, Atsumu’s chicken left with only bones. “If you were, I would’ve left you for him.”</p><p class="p1">“You’d never,” Atsumu gasps. “RinRin will beat you up.”</p><p class="p1">“Exactly,” Kiyoomi laughs and holds his piece of pizza in front of Atsumu’s mouth. Atsumu bites at it, humming at the taste. “And besides, I love your ugly face. It’s the most beautiful ugly face that I’ve ever seen. I like waking up to it in the morning.”</p><p class="p1">Atsumu chuckles. “Just say I’m gorgeous, OmiOmi. No need to be a <em>tsundere.</em>”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi shrugs, finishes the pizza in one bite. “I have to humble you.”</p><p class="p1">“I am humbled!” Atsumu sticks his tongue out before opening a can of beer and handing it to Kiyoomi. “I am the epitome of kind and sweet and very, very <em>humble</em>.”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi takes a sip from the can, feeling <em>full </em>already yet he still wants to eat. This is why skipping meals isn’t good for him.</p><p class="p1">“You are very, very conceited, my love,” Kiyoomi says, voice fond.</p><p class="p1">“And you are very, very annoying, my darling,” Atsumu retorts, just as fond sounding.</p><p class="p1">Then a piece of pepperoni topping falls from Kiyoomi’s piece of pizza and Amaya sits up, immediately eating it. After swallowing the pepperoni, Amaya turns to Kiyoomi, eyes begging for him to give the dog more. Kiyoomi frowns and looks to Atsumu who shrugs at him, happily eating his chicken.</p><p class="p1">“Nope,” Kiyoomi looks back down to Amaya. “This is not good for you.”</p><p class="p1">Amaya whimpers, paws at his thighs. Kiyoomi hears Atsumu giggle beside him.</p><p class="p1">“Seriously, nope,” Kiyoomi tries again when Amaya lays his paws on his lap, panting eagerly. “My darling Atsumu would <em>kill me </em>if I feed you this and I don’t want that.”</p><p class="p1">Atsumu hums as he tucks his legs under him, the sofa dipping momentarily. “That’s right. Salty food isn’t good for dogs. Especially greasy ones like pizza. I’m glad you’ve learned your lesson, baby.”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi sighs, flinching at the reminder of that <em>one time </em>he fed Amaya pizza with cheese and ham topping. <em>Yikes</em>. Atsumu almost kicked him in the balls. <em>Almost</em>. He’s apologised quickly and well, that has been a lesson learned.</p><p class="p1">“Right, I’ve learned my lesson.” Kiyoomi nods, looking away from Amaya while holding his plate over his head, away from his dog’s drooling mouth.</p><p class="p1">“Amaya,” Atsumu coos and Amaya turns to him, quickly changing course of attention. Atsumu is Amaya’s favourite and <em>that </em>should make Kiyoomi pouty but honestly, him and Amaya are one and the same; too whipped for Atsumu. “Ya want a snack, baby?”</p><p class="p1">“You’re a snack,” Kiyoomi replies.</p><p class="p1">Atsumu snorts out a laugh. “I’m not talking to ya.”</p><p class="p1">“Ouch.” Kiyoomi clutches his chest with his clean hand, over-dramatic.</p><p class="p1">“Ya deserve it,” Atsumu laughs, hopping up from the couch and urging Amaya to follow him to the kitchen where his countless of different doggy snacks are.</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi watches the both of them with his heart thudding peacefully inside his ribcage. It still feels surreal that Kiyoomi is living this— <em>domestic </em>life with someone he <em>loves </em>and a pet that, well, <em>tolerates </em>him.</p><p class="p1">If someone has told Kiyoomi four months ago that he’s going to adopt a dog and settle down with someone so opposite of him yet so understanding, Kiyoomi would have laughed on their face and tell them that they are <em>fucking crazy</em>.</p><p class="p1">But as he watches Atsumu crouch down and open his palm in front of Amaya, offering the dog his treat with a blinding smile on his face, Kiyoomi feels <em>so </em>content<em>. </em>It still blows his mind that his stuttering and shameless actions has made Atsumu agree to a date with him. Kiyoomi, who always digs his own grave in the face of nerves, is now dating that same person whom he’s told he <em>likes the breed </em>of. What a <em>disaster </em>that was. But a good disaster nonetheless because he is here now, watching Atsumu and Amaya cuddle on the kitchen floor, looking soft and sweet.</p><p class="p1">“Omi?”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi blinks his eyes and hums at Atsumu, still hugging Amaya on the kitchen floor. “Should we take Amaya to the park tomorrow?”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi nods, smiling, “Sure.”</p><p class="p1">Atsumu then grabs Amaya’s face, soft but excited, “Hear that, Amaya? Daddy is coming to the park with us. Are ya excited? Yes, you are.”</p><p class="p1">Amaya barks and pants, trying to lick Atsumu’s face. Atsumu giggles and pulls back, giving the dog an air kiss before hopping up, washing his hands, drying them, and bounding to where Kiyoomi is still sitting on the couch, pizza and chicken growing cold on his plate.</p><p class="p1">“Finish your food,” Atsumu says as he settles beside Kiyoomi once again, reaching out and rubbing Kiyoomi’s nape briefly before pulling back and resuming to eat his chicken.</p><p class="p1">“Can I get a kiss first?” Kiyoomi asks because he <em>is </em>needy. Sue him.</p><p class="p1">Or sue his Atsumu. After all, he’s made him <em>like this</em>.</p><p class="p1">Atsumu, with the piece of chicken hovering in front of his lips, pauses and turns to him. “A kiss?”</p><p class="p1">“A kiss.” Kiyoomi nods.</p><p class="p1">Atsumu rolls his eyes and drops his chicken on the plate, setting the plate on the coffee table and scooting close. He pulls Kiyoomi into a soft kiss, lips tasting of chicken and pizza.</p><p class="p1">“Hmm,” Kiyoomi licks Atsumu’s lower lip, nipping at it. “You taste like pepperoni.”</p><p class="p1">Atsumu presses another kiss on his lips, smiling, “So are ya, babe.”</p><p class="p1">“Yummy,” Kiyoomi laughs, pulling Atsumu closer and kissing him deeper.</p><p class="p1">Atsumu moans against his lips, fingers gripping his shirt. When they pull back, Atsumu pinches his cheek and grumbles,</p><p class="p1">“Stop being horny.”</p><p class="p1">“I am not horny.”</p><p class="p1">“You are hard,” Atsumu cocks a brow, looking down to Kiyoomi’s lap.</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi shrugs, shameless. “Natural reaction. I am a human being.”</p><p class="p1">“Pfft,” Atsumu laughs, settling back to his side of the couch. “Later, babe.”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi pouts, offers his best puppy eyes to Atsumu. “Promise?”</p><p class="p1">Atsumu kicks his thigh, saying, “Promise.”</p><p class="p1">“Nice.”</p><p class="p2">*</p><p class="p1">Later doesn’t quite happen.</p><p class="p1">Well, sex that is.</p><p class="p1">After eating dinner, Atsumu decides to walk with Amaya while Kiyoomi takes his much needed shower that turns into a long hour bathe. He relaxes in the warm water and almost <em>falls asleep </em>in the bathtub. He wakes up when he hears Amaya’s barks, startling from his perch on the edge of the tub.</p><p class="p1">Atsumu enters the bathroom and cocks a brow at him while Kiyoomi drains the tub and turning the shower on after.</p><p class="p1">“Good bathe?”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi smiles and nods, eyes half-lidded, sleepy. “Hmm, it was relaxing.”</p><p class="p1">Atsumu smiles at him as he turns the faucet on and starts washing his hands. “You look sleepy. We should just sleep after you’re done here.”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi almost pouts but his eyes are literally burning and won’t even keep open for longer than five seconds. He has to blink repeatedly just so he can turn the shower off and start drying himself with the towel Atsumu hands to him.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah,” Kiyoomi groans against the towel, dabbing his skin softly. “Think I’ll fall sleep right away.”</p><p class="p1">Atsumu chuckles, grabs the towel from Kiyoomi and starts drying him instead, from his hair to his hips.</p><p class="p1">“Yepp. Your eye-bags are becoming darker and deeper.” Atsumu teases, rubbing Kiyoomi’s earlobes with the towel.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah,” Kiyoomi breathes out again before grabbing Atsumu and hugging him tightly, burying his face on his neck and closing his eyes, letting Atsumu’s warmth soothe him and lull him to sleep.</p><p class="p1">Right there, in the bathroom, under the blinding white light, naked as the day he was born, Kiyoomi almost <em>falls asleep </em>in Atsumu’s arms. Atsumu rubs the nape of his neck, massaging gently as he hums and allows Kiyoomi a moment, towel now on the floor and kicked to the side.</p><p class="p1">“Babe,” Atsumu whispers, playing with the wet hairs on Kiyoomi’s nape. “Let’s go to bed, ‘kay?”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi grunts and nods but doesn’t move, still hugging Atsumu. “‘kay.”</p><p class="p1">Atsumu laughs and forcefully pulls back with little difficulty, Kiyoomi’s exhaustion no match for Atsumu’s strength. He looks at Atsumu sleepily then, scrunching his nose and squinting his eyes.</p><p class="p1">“What a baby,” Atsumu teases and presses a kiss to Kiyoomi’s lips.</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi kisses him back lazily, humming, “Your baby.”</p><p class="p1">Giggling, Atsumu says, “Right, you are.” Then he drags Kiyoomi to the bedroom, adding a, “Sleep time for us.”</p><p class="p1">Amaya barks in reply.</p><p class="p1">It’s a sleep kind of night, after all.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">When later—code name for <em>sex</em>—<em>does </em>happen, it’s in the morning.</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi is just rising from his slumber when he notices a weight on top of him. That in itself isn’t surprising, Amaya, as well as Atsumu, likes to lay on top of him, like he is their personal <em>mattress</em>.</p><p class="p1">What’s different are the kisses being pressed on his neck, warm breath and wet lips waking him up completely.</p><p class="p1">He opens his eyes slowly and peeks at Atsumu who’s straddling his stomach, oversized white shirt—identical to Kiyoomi’s own—rumpled and collar falling over one side of his neck.</p><p class="p1">“Good… morning?” Kiyoomi croaks, rubbing his eyes.</p><p class="p1">Atsumu smiles at him and presses a kiss to his lips. The taste is <em>minty</em>, indication that Atsumu has woken up early and<em> has </em>brushed his teeth already. Kiyoomi kisses back, fingers running up and down Atsumu’s bare thighs, tickling the soft hairs covering his skin. When he slides his fingers up Atsumu’s ass, his touch is met with skin. Kiyoomi hums, rubbing soothing circles on Atsumu’s bare ass.</p><p class="p1">“Hmm,” Atsumu hums, nibbles on his lips then murmurs, “Good morning, Omi.”</p><p class="p1">“You woke up early,” Kiyoomi states, looking at Atsumu with a raised brow.</p><p class="p1">Atsumu beams at him and Kiyoomi squints. His smile is always <em>too bright</em> and Kiyoomi is always left <em>blinded </em>when he sees it.</p><p class="p1">“I wanted to surprise you,” Atsumu says, hands slipping under Kiyoomi’s shirt, rubbing his sides.</p><p class="p1">“Oh?” Kiyoomi quirks his lips into a small smile, still pliant and soft from sleep. “What’s your surprise, love?”</p><p class="p1">Atsumu grins and wiggles down Kiyoomi’s body, ending on top of his crotch. Kiyoomi takes a deep breath, knowing fully well what Atsumu is planning. Still, he allows Atsumu to splay his hands on his stomach, rubbing his tummy before he grinds his ass on Kiyoomi’s slowly hardening dick.</p><p class="p1">If Kiyoomi is being honest, mornings like this are his favourite. Atsumu likes waking up early and consequently, he likes waking Kiyoomi early but with kisses <em>and </em>sex. Morning sex with Atsumu is— <em>amazing</em> because it’s soft and gentle and Atsumu always slumps on top of him, moaning his name.</p><p class="p1">Just like now.</p><p class="p1">“Omi,” Atsumu moans, hands gripping Kiyoomi’s shirt as he rides his lap, grinding his ass on Kiyoomi’s now fully hardened cock.</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi grips his hips gently, allowing him to move any way he wants. “Hmm, you look so soft, baby.”</p><p class="p1">Atsumu looks down at him, biting his lower lip as he continues to rut against Kiyoomi’s clothed dick. He then rises his shirt and bites the hem, showing Kiyoomi his naked lower body. Kiyoomi watches him bounce on his lap as he uses a hand to grip Atsumu’s hard cock, rubbing the tip and spreading pre-come.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Hmmpf</em>,” Atsumu shivers when Kiyoomi twists his wrist around his cock, his pace lazy, slow.</p><p class="p1">“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi whispers, watching Atsumu unravel on top of him; his hair soft and messy from sleep, body flushed from arousal, his thick thighs flexing as he continues to circle his hips on top of Kiyoomi, and his dick drooling more pre-come on Kiyoomi’s fingers. He looks <em>gorgeous</em>.</p><p class="p1">“Ah, ah,” Atsumu moans, shirt draping over his stomach once again, covering Kiyoomi’s fingers still pumping his cock. “Want your cock, Omi.”</p><p class="p1">“Did you prepare?” Kiyoomi asks, just to make sure. He’d love to eat Atsumu’s ass for breakfast, no problem, but he also knows Atsumu tends to prepare himself just so Kiyoomi can fuck him quickly and <em>then </em>ask Kiyoomi to eat his come out of his ass after. It’s a routine, at this point, and Kiyoomi has no complaints about it.</p><p class="p1">At the question, Atsumu pauses and slides his hands up Kiyoomi’s chest under his shirt, fingers leaving sparks of arousal on Kiyoomi’s skin, a welcomed feeling.</p><p class="p1">“Hmm, yeah,” Atsumu smiles, bent over on top of Kiyoomi. “I always prepare myself for you, baby.”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi groans then grips Atsumu tightly before he changes their positions, pressing Atsumu on the mattress and kissing him deeply. He should really be disgusted by himself since he <em>just woke up </em>but Kiyoomi has learned to ignore the little things that doesn’t matter because Atsumu is pulling him closer and kissing him just as hard as Kiyoomi is kissing him, shoving his tongue inside Kiyoomi’s mouth.</p><p class="p1">Lips occupied by Atsumu’s minty kisses, Kiyoomi slides his hand down to Atsumu’s ass and fingers his rim, finding it wet and loosened. He groans against Atsumu’s lips in appreciation because fuck, he loves this man so much; for all the things that he does for Kiyoomi and for all that he does for <em>better sex </em>experience.</p><p class="p1">Atsumu, Kiyoomi has discovered, never cuts corners. He’s always prepared and he’ll always do something perfectly. Like prepare his willing hole for Kiyoomi.</p><p class="p1">“So fucking hot,” Kiyoomi murmurs against Atsumu’s lips after they pull back from the kiss, panting against each other.</p><p class="p1">He slips a finger inside Atsumu gently and starts pumping slowly, watching Atsumu’s face morph in an expression of pure desire, hazel eyes dark and filled with lust. He adds another finger when Atsumu starts moaning for it and meeting his shallow thrusts, clenching and unclenching around his digits.</p><p class="p1">“Babe— Omi,” Atsumu groans when Kiyoomi curls his fingers, rubbing his prostate. “So good— so good.”</p><p class="p1">“You like that, love?” Kiyoomi mouths at his jaw, nipping his kin. “Love when I fuck you first thing in the morning?”</p><p class="p1">Atsumu arches his back and nods fervently, mouth agape, drool slipping down the corner of his lips. “Y—Yeah, Omi. <em>Fuck</em>. Love it when you finger me— fuck me.”</p><p class="p1">“Me too, baby,” Kiyoomi says, sucking a mark on Atsumu’s neck while slipping a third finger beside the two ones pumping inside Atsumu’s wet hole. “You’re so cute in the morning.” He presses a kiss on the mark he’s made and trails his lips back to Atsumu’s own, pressing a wet kiss on his parted lips.</p><p class="p1">“Omi— Babe— Fuck me,” Atsumu moans, fingers combing through Kiyoomi’s messy dark hair. “Want you to make love to me, okay?”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi smiles at the choice of words, looking at Atsumu so fondly. Atsumu always has a way in making Kiyoomi speechless and at the same time <em>crazy</em>. When he says things like that, it makes Kiyoomi want to keep him close to him, all the time; every second of the day. He loves him <em>so fucking much.</em></p><p class="p1">“Okay,” Kiyoomi whispers, pulling his fingers out. He quickly grabs the lube in the bedside drawer and pours a fair amount on his palm before taking his own dick out and slicking it with the lube. He hisses a little, the sound making Atsumu giggle under him. “Don’t laugh at me.”</p><p class="p1">Atsumu grins at him, face flushed, looking like a fucking angel laying on the white sheets. “No.”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi makes a face as pumps his cock a few more times before gripping Atsumu’s thigh and lining his cock against his loosened rim. “Stop being mean.”</p><p class="p1">“No,” Atsumu giggles then moans as Kiyoomi slowly slides inside, throbbing cock fitting perfectly along his tight walls. “<em>Oh,</em> Kiyoomi— So big.”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi clenches his jaw as he digs his fingers on Atsumu’s hips, stilling for a moment to get used to Atsumu’s warm insides and tightness.</p><p class="p1">“You’re so tight, love.” Kiyoomi grunts, burying his face on Atsumu’s neck. “Feel so amazing around me.”</p><p class="p1">“<em>Yes</em>,” Atsumu replies and starts pushing back against Kiyoomi’s cock, urging him to move. “Move, baby. Come on— I want— your dick.”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi huffs out a laugh, picking his head up from the crook of Atsumu’s neck and looks down at his boyfriend, small smile on his lips. “Only my dick?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes,” Atsumu whines, arms wrapping around Kiyoomi’s neck. “I want your dick to fuck me.”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi pulls back slowly and just as slowly, pushes his dick back in, savouring the feeling of Atsumu’s hole swallowing his hard dick.</p><p class="p1">“I thought— you wanted me to make love to you?” Kiyoomi manages to let out, picking his pace up a little, thrusting in and out Atsumu’s needy hole.</p><p class="p1">Atsumu digs his fingers on Kiyoomi’s clothed back as he pants, “That— too.”</p><p class="p1">“Right,” Kiyoomi giggles against his cheek and Atsumu giggles back, hole clenching around Kiyoomi’s dick. At the feeling, Kiyoomi groans and presses his lips on Atsumu’s own, breathing each other’s huffed breaths.</p><p class="p1">He fucks Atsumu like that for a while, not fast but not slow, just the perfect pace to bring them closer to their release. Every time Kiyoomi pushes back and pulls out, Atsumu lets out loud moans and cute whimpers that has Kiyoomi’s cock <em>twitching </em>and throbbing inside Atsumu’s ass, making him want to fuck him <em>harder</em> but that’s not what Atsumu wants right now.</p><p class="p1">Atsumu, in the mornings, likes it soft and gentle. He goes all <em>pliant </em>for Kiyoomi, no matter if he’s riding Kiyoomi’s dick or Kiyoomi is bending him in half, he’s always so <em>willing </em>and <em>soft, </em>whining and whimpering for Kiyoomi’s dick.</p><p class="p1">“F—Fuck, Omi—“ Atsumu whines, thighs trembling on Kiyoomi’s hold. He blinks up at Kiyoomi, pupils dilated, hazel turning almost black. “Hmmwant you.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m here,” Kiyoomi whispers back, fingers on Atsumu’s supple thighs tightening as he shoves his cock deeper, pace still leisurely. “You have me.”</p><p class="p1">Atsumu pulls him into an open mouthed kiss as he pushes his hips back, meeting Kiyoomi’s thrusts. “Y—Yeah. Love you, love you.”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi moans and groans, Atsumu’s confession always music to his ears. He should be used to it but <em>fuck</em>, even if he is, it still makes his heart skip a beat and thud inside his chest just a tad bit faster.</p><p class="p1">“Love you too, Atsumu,” Kiyoomi whispers, pressing a long kiss on his lips before he lets go of one thigh and grips Atsumu’s neglected cock, wet against his stomach. He pumps Atsumu’s cock in a quicker pace than his thrusts, eliciting a series of moans from Atsumu’s lips, his hole clenching tightly around Kiyoomi’s cock.</p><p class="p1">“Come— coming— babe—“ Atsumu lets out, tugging Kiyoomi’s hair harshly.</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi hums, shoves his cock just a little faster while stroking Atsumu’s cock faster. “Come for me, love.”</p><p class="p1">Atsumu comes with a cry of Kiyoomi’s name, his whole body trembling as he holds on to Kiyoomi, dick spurting white come on Kiyoomi’s fingers. Kiyoomi pauses for a beat as he watches Atsumu come; eyes fluttering shut, red lips parted open, panting heavily, his bangs swipe up and off his forehead. He looks fucking <em>beautiful.</em></p><p class="p1">“So gorgeous, Atsumu,” Kiyoomi whispers when Atsumu slides his eyes open, his body still trembling as Kiyoomi pumps his cock a few more times before letting go.</p><p class="p1">“Feels good,” Atsumu groans, clenching his ass around Kiyoomi’s dick. “Wanna come for me, babe?”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi huffs and grips Atsumu’s waist before pistoning his hips and fucking Atsumu faster, grunting and moaning as his cock slides along Atsumu’s tight walls. He lets out a strangled moan when he feels his orgasm approaching, sitting up and sliding his cock out of Atsumu’s ass to pump it with his fingers tightly. He strokes his own cock one, two, three times before he releases on Atsumu’s stomach, joining the mess of Atsumu’s come on his belly.</p><p class="p1">“Fuck,” Kiyoomi shudders, stroking his cock until the last spurt of come drips down his length.</p><p class="p1">Atsumu hums and Kiyoomi looks up at him. What he sees makes his dick twitch in interest.</p><p class="p1">Scooping another dollop of come from his belly, Atsumu grins at Kiyoomi before he shoves his come covered fingers inside his mouth and swirls his tongue around his long digits, making lewd slurping sounds.</p><p class="p1">“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi hovers over him, watches as Atsumu swallows, adams apple bobbing. “You’re so hot.”</p><p class="p1">Atsumu giggles and opened his lips, showing Kiyoomi he’s swallowed the come in his mouth. Kiyoomi huffs and narrows his eyes at him.</p><p class="p1">“I am?” Atsumu blinks at him, innocent-like.</p><p class="p1">“Definitely,” Kiyoomi grins and presses a kiss to Atsumu’s red lips, tasting his own come. “So hot for me.”</p><p class="p1">“For you, yeah,” Atsumu murmurs and grabs Kiyoomi’s lips, littering his face with kisses.</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi giggles, sliding his stained fingers under Atsumu’s shirt, tickling his sides. “Love you.”</p><p class="p1">Atsumu pulls back and meets his eyes, a sweet and soft smile blooming on his face.</p><p class="p1">He says, “Love you too.”</p><p class="p1">“Breakfast?” Kiyoomi asks when he hears Atsumu’s stomach growl.</p><p class="p1">Atsumu hums, then looks at him, eyes sparkling with mirth, “I just had mine.”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi can’t help but <em>blush </em>and groan. His boyfriend is <em>shameless</em>. But then again, Kiyoomi is shameless too and <em>that </em>makes them perfect for each other.</p><p class="p1">“Well, I haven’t.” Kiyoomi cocks a brow, says, “Someone didn’t offer their ass as breakfast, you s—“</p><p class="p1">“Oh god,” Atsumu laughs, cradling Kiyoomi’s face. “You’re cute.”</p><p class="p1">Atsumu’s stomach growls again, a <em>horrible </em>sound. Kiyoomi scrunches his nose, replies, “And you’re hungry.”</p><p class="p1">“Ugh,” Atsumu moans. “I just want a second round! Come on!”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi laughs, bounding out of the bed. “After we shower and feed Amaya.”</p><p class="p1">Atsumu perks up, sitting up from the bed, looking ruffled and freshly fucked. Which, well— he <em>is</em>.</p><p class="p1">“Promise?”</p><p class="p1">Kiyoomi rolls his eyes, “Promise.”</p><p class="p1">“Yum, Omi’s dick is the b—“</p><p class="p1">“Shut up.”</p><p class="p1">Atsumu’s laughter follows Kiyoomi to the en-suite bathroom. He can’t help but feel <em>happy</em>. Once again, a Saturday with his family.</p><p class="p1">He could really get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you all liked that ehe. thank you for reading! 🥰💖</p><p>comments, kudos, and bookmarks are much appreciated! thank you!</p><p>find me @eatsumus on twt muaxmuax</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>